Omega: Son of Nyx
by Eaglesblack14
Summary: Kronos has defeated the gods and their children in the Battle of Manhattan, and Percy is believed to have been killed. What will the demigods do to free the gods and take back their home, and who is their mysterious guardian, the one they call Daemon?
1. Chapter 1: Olympus Has Fallen

**A/N-So this is my second story, let me know of you want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**PERCY POV**

I knew I was going to have a bad day when I woke up to a drakon's roar. Even after we defeated the drakon, with the help of the Ares children-who _finally_ showed up-I had an uneasy feeling that something was about to go seriously wrong. And then when Kronos broke into Olympus, that feeling multiplied by 100.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_The fight against Kronos was not going well. Annabeth, Grover, and I were all injured and exhausted. We had managed to disarm Kronos, but now Kronos had Annabeth on the ground with no weapon, and I couldn't move._

_"Family, Luke," she said. "You promised." I saw a brief look of recognition flash across Kronos' face. Suddenly, he lurched forward. "Annabeth," he said, but this time it was Luke's voice, "You're bleeding." Annabeth tried to reach her dagger, but it was just out of reach and she couldn't move without injuring herself further. "Percy, please," she croaked out. I ran forward and scooped up her knife. I pushed Luke back and began to make my way towards him. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "No Percy," he said, "you can't do it yourself." He'll try to push back and I won't be able to contain him. Only I can do it."_

_I raised the knife, prepared to strike, when suddenly it hit me. _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _Only it wasn't talking about my soul. It was talking about Luke's. I flipped the dagger around and handed it to Luke. His face grew into a malicious grin. His eyes returned to the golden color they were in a few minutes before. "You fool," he said, "You really thought that puny boy could push me back?!" He pushed me aside and lunged at Annabeth, knife in hand, and she was still lying on the ground, unable to move. I dove in front of her and intercepted the knife with my body. Whether by luck or skill, the blade slipped in between the straps of my armor and pierced the small of my back, my Achilles heel. Unimaginable pain-the likes of which I had never felt before in my entire life-wracked my body. A golden glow lit up around me. The glow intensified until a blast of pure heat exploded from the air around me. The blast knocked Kronos back into the wall on the opposite side of the room, but my friends weren't affected._

_Annabeth managed to haul herself up off the ground and over to me. She cradled my head in her lap as tears ran down her face. Through the pain, I managed to crack a small smile. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" "You idiot," she said "why did you do that?" I tried to reply, but my voice was failing me. I coughed up blood, and the fake smile she had on before vanished. My vision started going dark around the edges and I struggled to keep my eyes open. "No! Don't close your eyes Percy," Annabeth screamed, "Just hold on Seaweed Brain!" As I struggled to stay conscious, I saw the gods come running into the throne room. They looked around until they spotted Kronos on the far side of the room staggering to his feet. They all rushed to battle him except for Poseidon, who had caught sight of me. "No," he shouted, before running over to me. The other gods faltered in their charge and glanced back at me. There were many gasps of shock and Kronos chose this moment to speak. "Behold, puny Olympians, your hero is dying, struck down by my hand. The prophecy has been completed!"_

_The look on my dad's face changed from anguish to anger, and he got up and attacked Kronos, with the other Olympians not far behind. Kronos simply waved his hand and they disappeared in a flash of gold. "Ah, much better," he said. "What did you do to them," Annabeth asked. "I have taken complete control over this body, so I am able to use my powers to their full extent, so I banished them to Tartarus," he said with a grin. "And now on to you." With that, he raised his hands again and Annabeth disappeared in a gray light. The last thought I had before I lost consciousness was, _why hadn't that second light been gold as well?

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

I found myself in a grassy field surrounded by trees. I didn't really asses the area because I was still recovering from the shock of watching the love of my life die in front of me. The tears started flowing down my face as I remembered watching the life drain out of him. All I want is to be able to see him one more more time, but I know that is impossible now.

As I continued to look around, I noticed that there was a giant pine tree in the middle of the clearing that looked exactly like Thalia's pine. On the tree there was a piece of paper. The paper said:

_Annabeth,_

_I have transported you to Ogygia. I want you to make a new camp here with the help of Calypso. The other demigods will be arriving soon._

_Love,_

_Athena_

_PS-Yes, that is Thalia's pine._

After I read the letter, I decided to try to find Calypso so that she could help build the camp. As I walked, I wondered where Percy was right now. If the gods are in Tartarus, does that mean the Underworld had shut down?

* * *

**A/N-So there it is! Sorry the chapter is so short, but the next one should be a lot longer. Remember to review please**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	2. AN-Important

**First of all, this is not an actual chapter (sorry about that btw). I just wanted to let you guys know that I have just been really caught up in schoolwork and sports so its been a pretty hectic couple of weeks. I WILL continue this story, but it may be another couple of weeks until I update again. Sorry guys, but school's a b****. I promise though that when school gets out I will be posting a lot of updates within a short period of time, for every single or of my stories. So all I'm asking is that you guys wait it out for a little while and then I'll continue. Thanks!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


End file.
